Ni humano ni shinigami
by neverdie
Summary: Crossover de Naruto y Bleach, no pregunten porque, solo diré que estaba viendo la serie y escribiendo una conti para mis fic y cuando leí lo que estaba escribiendo ya estaba Este fic, denle una oportunidad seguro que les gusta, no adelanto nada por ahora.
1. Descenso

El final de la era ninja

El fuego y la muerte me rodean, varias personas corren de un lado para otro, ulgunas pelean, otras mueren, esta masacre aun no ha terminado, esto no terminara mientras quede vida en alguno de los bandos.

Gritos, puedo escucharlos, cientos, gritos de agonía, gritos de guerra, gritos de muerte, cientos de ellos, siento como lentamente se callan mientras la vida de sus dueños termina, pero siguen taladrando mis oídos, desgarrándolos desde adentro.

Paz, eso no existe, me rio de ese estúpido sueño, fui un soñador, un idiota, al creer que podría alcanzar algo tan irreal, el elegido, escupo en ese título, mentiras y mas mentiras, como todo en mi vida.

¿Elegido?, yo no soy ningún elegido, ¿el que traerá la paz?, ¡mentiras!, cada quien elige su camino, no hay algo como el destino, ni mucho menos alguien que pueda predecirlo, fui un idiota al tratar de creer en él.

Esto es mi culpa, creí que podría evitarlo, creí que podría corregirlo, soy un idiota si tan solo, lo hubiese matado, si no hubiese tratado de cumplir esa estúpida promesa, si hubiese madurado en vez de creer que podría haberlo entras en razón, podría hacerlo reaccionar.

Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, pero posiblemente, de la que más me arrepiento es, el ser incapaz de alcanzarle, estas allí tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tu cuerpo ahora solo es una cascara vacía, tu alma, ese fue el precio que tuve que pagar, mi idiotez no conoció limites, solo cuando tu alma abandono tu cuerpo fui capaz de ver la realidad, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde, la muerte ronda en esta ciudad maldita y tu ejecutor ahora descansa en los brazos de quien robo mi corazón, maldigo mi vida y maldigo el día que la vi, maldigo el haberla visto a ella y no a ti, ahora estas allí pero yo no puedo alcanzarte, que irónica es la vida, siempre estuviste allí con solo estirar mi mano podía alcanzarte, pero jamás lo hice, ahora es muy tarde, uno pocos centímetros separan mi mano de tu piel, tan poca distancia y a la vez tanta.

Todo se vuelve oscuro, mis ojos se cierran y me ahogo en mi propia sangre, este es el fin, pero aun hay una pregunta que debe ser pronunciada "dime en la otra vida me darías una oportunidad" lo pronuncio con lo último de mi aliento, aun que sé que no habrá respuesta y eso me pesa en el alma, todo se oscurece y a mi mente acude la imagen demoniaca del único ser al cual puedo llamar mi familia, que tarde me di cuenta que la familia no es solo aquella que te trae a la vida, es aquella que te protege y cría, desconozco las razones que le impulsaron a hacer lo que hizo, pero se lo agradezco, en su mirada hay algo nuevo, algo que jamás había visto, o tal vez eso siempre estuvo allí pero yo jamás lo note, noto tristeza, noto dolor, mis fuerzas se van y todo lo que nos rodea desaparece, la demoniaca criatura trata de decirme algo, pero lamentablemente no puedo escuchar, adiós, adiós a todo.

Estoy seguro que en el infierno tendrán, un lugar especial guardado para mí.

* * *

El chico viene a mi después de haberlo perdido todo, lamentablemente, ya es muy tarde, cualquier cosa que yo pudiese hacer, resultaría inútil, el negó mi ayuda y ahora es muy tarde-Nuestro tiempo se acaba, pero aun no ha terminado nuestro viaje-se lo explico pero dudo que haya podido escucharme-Esto aun no acaba, tú tienes una tarea que cumplir-se lo repito mientras todo se desvanece a nuestro alrededor, ignoro lo que nos espere en el más allá, pero puedo asegurar que nuestro viaje juntos aun no llega a su fin, allegado el momento de dormir, chico despiértame cuando estés dispuesto a pelear, una vez más.

* * *

Lo esperaba, desde el día que había llegado a ese extraño lugar, lo espero, no sabía cuántos años habían pasado, pero realmente no importaba, ahora es estaba allí, tal y como me lo había imaginado, el pobre idiota, que peleo por idioteces sin sentido y defendiendo ideales que carecen de valor, el estaba allí rodeado por la hierba, aun dormía y parecía que no despertaría pronto, con justa razón, lentamente lo arrastro por las verdes planicies, en busca de mi hogar, dentro de poco La corte de los 46 sabios daría su veredicto, tenía que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes, de lo contrario el también sería juzgado, pudo sentir como 4 presencias se acercaban con una exorbitante velocidad, no había tiempo que perder, coloco su cuerpo al hombro y comenzó a correr, a los pocos minutos de intensa carrera, llego a un pequeño poblado, aquí podría esconderlo, entro en una pequeña casa, ya estaba todo preparado, arrogo el cuerpo sobre el piso y asomo su cabeza por la puerta, 3 extraños sujetos estaban recorriendo el pueblo, podía ver como examinaban cada casa, sin importarle dañar a sus propietarios, rio un poco mientras cubría el cuerpo con una pequeña manta, esta brillo unos segundos y el cuerpo se encogió, ahora ya no era un joven de 25 años, ahora era el de un recién nacido, este pequeño cambio le permitiría pasar desapercibido bajo la atenta mirada del consejo de sabios, salgó rápidamente de la casa llamando la atención de las sombras, estas comenzaron a darle caza, no había necesidad de ser meticuloso esta vez podía correr mis anchas, después de todo ya todo estaba preparado, una espada atravesó dolorosamente mi pierna, impidiéndole continuar, rio un poco al momento que las otras 3 sombras me alcanzaban, lo último que veo es una luz celeste en mano de uno de mis captores-Adiós-fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del anciano, al momento que su cuerpo era reducido a cenizas

* * *

Era un salón gigante en donde es se podía ver varias sombras

-Esto es inaudito-rompió el silencio una de las sombras

-Esto es un sacrilegio contra el balance-acuso otra

-Exijo su rápida exterminación, todos y cada uno- continuo otra

-No debe quedar ninguno-completo una cuarta sombra

-Señor ¿qué aremos con sus almas?-Pregunto indeciso una sombra que se encontraba de rodillas esperando ordenes

-Nosotros los jusgaremos- sentencio el primero

-Así se hará…..preparen el Cañón de kido para disparar….objetivo el mundo físico-ordeno mientras abandonaba la sala

* * *

La batalla continuaba, Madara podía ver su objetivo realizado tras más de 100 años de planificación, pero algo increíble paso, los cielos se abrieron y sobre sus cabezas pudo ver algo que jamás espero-Pero…que-fueron las últimas palabras del máximo representante de los Uchijas al momento que una inmensa esfera de fuego atravesaba la grieta en el cielo y se estrellaba en el centro de la aldea consumiendo toda vida, que sus llamas tocaban, en este continente una vez perteneciente a los ninjas, las flamas consumieron todo a su paso y los mares se tragaron la tierra, borrado todo rastro, de la civilización que alguna vez existió en ese lugar.

* * *

Un joven guerrero veía al masacre de la cual había sido parte, estaba hecho, todos los humanos que podían controlar el poder de los demonios, habían dejado de existir en el plano físico, ahora solo restaba dar caza a sus almas, para que sus conocimientos se perdieran en la historia y jamás volvieran a amenazar el balance, su mano recorrió su rostro, estaba horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero sabía que era lo mejor, la historia de esa fantástica raza de humanos, pasaría a ser leyenda, luego un mito y finalmente se perdería en el tiempo, al igual que tantas otras cosas que los humanos debían ignorar , después de todos la humanidad era feliz, debido a que la muerte era invisible, lentamente se sentó al momento que su superior colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-No debes dudar…el defender el balance debe ser nuestra única preocupación-

-Pero-

-No dudes…la justicia es absoluta-

¿Absoluta? Acaso los pobres niños que habían nacido en el continente ninja eran culpables de algún crimen, si eso era justicia, él, en definitiva, no deseaba seguirla, el encontraría su propia justicia, el buscaría su propio balance

* * *

Una joven mujer llegaba a su hogar, tras haber logrado reunir unos pocos yenes, a costa de haber trabajado toda la noche pasada, cuando una pequeño sonido llamo su atención, allí entre viejas frazadas se encontraba un chico de doraros cabellos, la joven mujer solo se arrodillo, y recogió al pequeño infante, tan pequeño y ya había saboreado la muerte, que injusta era la vida, arrullo al pequeño hasta que este se calmo.

-Tranquilo ahora estas a salvo, yo te cuidare-la joven mujer deposito un pequeño beso en las mejillas del infante-Tan joven y con bigotes…que lindo-la mujer llevo a la pequeña criatura a un cuarto aparte-Mira ella es tu hermanita-sostuvo al infante sobre, quien a partir de ese momento y para el reste de la eternidad seria su hermana.

La pequeña niña dormía plácidamente, en una pequeña cama con algunas frazadas muy viejas, lentamente acomodo a su segundo hija a su lado y se acostó al otro, al momento de acariciar levemente la mejilla de esta-quien podría haber abandonado a dos hermosos terroncitos de azúcar para que la muerte los reclame-pudo ver como la pequeña levantaba sus bracitos-Tranquila yo los protegeré aun a costa de mi alma-


	2. Preludio a la destrucción

Muy bien aquí la conti de este fic, aunque si voy a ser sincero esto era de un solo cap, pero como que puedo intentarlo como una historia medio larga, y con esto anuncio mi regreso a las andadas, voy a empezar a recuperar viejos proyectos y poner algunos nuevos, espero tengan oportunidad de leerlos

Con respecto a las preguntas, como que el cap habla por si mismo, con un poco de suerte la próxima conti será más larga y espero poder subirla antes de diciembre

Grax a todos por su reviews

Espero sigan apoyándome con este fic, a algo más si en algo me equivoco porfa no duden en señalármelo para tratar de corregirlo

Naruto corría por las calles atestadas de monstros, aun era demasiado joven para comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, su hermana lo jalaba mientras trataba de escabullirse por alguna de las calles, atestadas de muerte, la gente corría, gritaba y aullaba mientras los monstros de blanca mascara comían sus restos.

Y por primera vez desde que Naruto pudiese recordar sintió una extraña sensación de familiaridad en su pecho, un extraño sentimiento que afloraba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Una extraña fuerza amenazaba con quemar sus venas, mientras su vista se perdía en la espalda de su querida hermana.

Obligando al pequeño Naruto a esconderse dentro de una pequeña grieta-Quédate aquí Hermano-

-¿Pero y tu hermana?-Pregunto mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las desgarradas ropas de su hermana

-Yo los distraeré-dijo la pequeña apenas unos años mayor que su hermano-No hagas ruido-

Naruto vio como la figura de su hermana se perdía entre las callen en llamas, antes que su figura se perdiese del todo, una gran figura salto sobre el cuerpo de su hermana quien aulló de dolor y después todo fue silencio

Mordiendo el pequeño cuerpo de una niña-Ella no está mal, ahora veremos que tal estas tu-Hablo mientras habría sus inmensas mandíbulas dispuesto a tragarse al rubio

--todo se volvió oscuro mientras su mente viajaba a una ya olvidada alcantarilla, donde le esperaba el destino

Naruo despertó tras ese último grito, tantos años de soledad, tantos años de entrenamiento no habían logrado alejar las pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde ese lamentable día, con paso cansado salió de su habitación, con dirección al campo de entrenamiento, con un poco de suerte su capitana no estaría allí todavía.

Se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento del segundo escuadrón, aun era demasiado temprano para que alguien los estuviese utilizando, pero para Naruto, la idea de volverse a dormir estaba completamente fuera de contexto.

Los primeros rayos de sol rasgaban la noche, dándole paso al día, una pequeña y esbelta figura se movió entre sus sabanas aun sin querer despertar, tras unos minutos más simplemente abrió un ojo y saco su cabeza sobre las sabanas, la simple idea de levantarse aun le era ajena, pero ella era la capitana si no daba el ejemplo quien lo daría, era bastante obvio que su teniente no lo aria, ese gordo y rechoncho idiota no servía para otra cosa que no fuese sacarle canas verdes, sin mucha ceremonia se levanto, vistió y salió rumbo a los campo de entrenamientos, hoy debería entrenar a los nuevos reclutas así como planificar una entrenamiento especial, para las facciones más avanzadas, en definitiva hoy sería un día cansado

Ya en los campos de entrenamiento Naruto se dedico a practicar las katas básicas, nada realmente complicado, y todo eso se debía a que, el apenas si había hablado con el espíritu que dormía dentro de su espada, no por negligencia o por carecer de la habilidad, sino mas bien por miedo, cada vez que estaba frente a esa inmensa figura, su sangre se helaba, Naruto desconocía la razón pero eso sí, le tenía un miedo mortal a su Zampaktu, algo dentro de la demoniaca figura le traía recuerdos extremadamente amargos, batallas perdidas, amigos moribundos y un sin fin de traiciones, habían hecho que Naruto optase por mantenerse lo más alejado de su espada.


End file.
